


Do you hear what i hear

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Romantico, Sentimentale, famiglia, kiss, natale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Fino a quando non renderemo il Natale un’occasione per condividere i nostri buoni sentimenti, tutta la neve dell’Alaska non basterà ad imbiancarlo”. (Bing Crosby)E così, con questa frase che inauguro la raccolta di Flashfic.#1_ Sono qui. Sei qui. (Olicity)#2_ In famiglia (Lyla&Diggle)#3_ Quel magico momento (Roy&Thea)#4_ Amore nei cieli (Tommy&Laurel)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. Sono qui. Sei qui. (Olicity)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
 

  
     

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era Natale ma tutto quello cui Felicity riusciva a pensare era lui: quell’uomo tanto burbero e poco fiducioso degli altri che l’aveva aperta al mondo.  
Doveva essere il giorno più bello dell’anno, soprattutto per lei che amava quella festa, invece si stampò un finto sorriso sulle labbra e raggiunse la madre, ignara del dolore che stava provando.  
Era tormentata dai ricordi e da quel momento ancora vivido che riviveva all’infinito nella sua mente, non capacitandosi di quante cose fossero cambiate in un anno.  
O forse nulla era cambiato davvero.  
Sentì bussare alla porta e strisciando i piedi andò ad aprire.  
D’un tratto i suoi occhi luccicarono e divennero luminosi quanto il sorriso di quell’uomo che attendeva sulla porta.  
«Buon Natale, _Felicity!_ », pasticciò Oliver, passando il peso da una gamba all’altra e rigirando quel piccolo pacchettino che teneva in tasca. Era arrivato il momento.  
Eppure l’unica cosa che riuscì a capire fu solo la dolcezza del suo nome pronunciato da quelle labbra che aveva baciato e ancora avrebbe voluto baciare milioni di volte.  
Lui la guardò perso proprio come aveva sempre fatto e, con uno strano nervosismo, entrò.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =)  
Prima di dire altro, anche se con ritardo faccio a tutti voi gli auguri di un buon 2017 ^_^  
Inizio la mia raccolta con questa meravigliosa coppia: Olicity. Già solo a pronunciare l'unione dei loro nimi mi provoca brividi lungo tutta la schiena.  
E' davvero molto breve, ma dato che deve essere una flashfic è perfetta, o quanto meno gli si avvicina.  
Questa storia si collegherebbe all'incirca nella 5x09 di Arrow, solo che non segue gli eventi della puntata.  
Spero che vi piaccia e che vi abbia dato una visione alternativa del Natale che avrebbero potuto avere Oliver e Felicity, se solo smettessero di nascondere ciò che provano.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi stanno sempre vicino e la mia meravigliosa cugina, che mi guida passo dopo passo.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.  
  
  
 


	2. In famiglia (Lyla&Diggle)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
  
  
 

     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Diggle stringeva a sé la moglie e con un dolce e delicato bacio poggiò le labbra sulle sue.  
Erano due labbra sincere che si sfioravano raccontandosi la loro storia, i loro timori, il loro futuro, celando ogni cosa per l’eternità.  
E mentre la circondava con le sue possenti braccia, un gridolino arrivò dall’altra stanza.  
Il piccolo John si era svegliato e reclamava l’attenzione dei suoi genitori.  
Così quando furono tutti e tre insieme, in quella stanza piena di magia e amore sapevano di essere a casa.  
Ma non era il luogo a definire dove fosse casa, ma le persone con cui quel luogo veniva condiviso.  
Il Natale aveva reso quella famiglia ancora più unita e, dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti, vedere il sorriso sui loro volti era quasi un miracolo.  
Eppure nello sguardo di Lyla e Diggle si celava la tristezza, un vuoto misto all’infelicità di non poter condividere quel momento con i loro amici e anche se cercavano di nasconderlo, era visibile a chi riusciva a guardare in profondità.  
«Buon Natale, _amici miei_ » così, forse un po’ per magia, dissero la stessa frase nel medesimo istante. Nell’esatto momento in cui lo fecero, l’uno poggiò lo sguardo sull’altro e con gli occhi innamorati si sorrisero e si sussurrarono un “ti amo” ricco di dolcezza e intimità.   
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Continuo la raccolta con un'altra delle mie coppie preferite: Lyla e Diggle.  
La loro storia è matura, ci ha fatto innamorare sin da subito regalandoci infinite emozioni e, di sicuro non ci ha fatto mancare qualche lacrima.  
Questa storia si collegherebbe all'incirca nella 5x09 di Arrow, solo che non segue tutti gli eventi della puntata e ho cambiato qualcosina.   
Spero che vi piaccia, ho provato a vedere come sarebbe potuto essere il Natale per la Famiglia Michaels e Diggle.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che mi stanno sempre vicino e la mia meravigliosa cugina, che mi guida passo dopo passo.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.  
  
  
 


	3. Quel magico momento (Roy&Thea)

 

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]

  
  
  
 

  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era già passato il giorno di Natale e, mentre tutti vivevano con la persona che amavano al proprio fianco, Thea ritornò a casa da sola.  
Ormai era una situazione abituale: aveva rinunciato a cambiare le cose perché ogni qualvolta lo faceva, qualcuno gettava tutto via.  
Quella sera, seduta sul divano stringendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia osservava -dalla finestra- la neve che scenda giù.  
E, pur se non voleva perchè era doloroso ricordare, lasciò che i ricordi la avvolgessero in un calore che conosceva bene.  
Era così assorta che non si accorse che qualcuno bussava in modo insistente e quando lo fece. nonostante gli costasse una gran fatica, mise da parte quei momenti e andò ad aprire.  
«Oh mio Dio!» sussurrò sbalordita lei, non riuscendo a credere chi si trovasse davanti alla sua porta.  
Continuò a sbattere gli occhi aspettando che la figura dell'uomo che aveva amato e che amava ancora sparisse; invece lui era lì, ancora, davanti a lei.  
«Passavo da queste parti... » affermò Roy divertito, anche se dietro a quel suo modo di fare si nascondevano imbarazzo e nervosismo.  
«Lo so, avrei dovuto chiamarti o almeno avvisarti, magari avevi compagnia, ma quando ti ho visto tornare a casa da sola non potevo non esserci.»  
Dopo essersi seduti sul divano, rimasero a fissarsi per alcuni minuti che sembrarono ore.  
Thea provò a parlare, ma non appena aprì la bocca, non uscì nulla. Era come paralizzata.  
«Stavo cambiando città, di nuovo, ma tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare eri TU! So di non aver nessun diritto e non posso neanche pretendere... »  
Non finì neanche la frase che lei lo baciò; caddero entrambi sul divano, stesi uno sull'altro.  
Volevano promettersi tantissime cose, avrebbe voluto che la situazione non fosse così... Ma nulla di tutto ciò contava. Thea e Roy erano nel posto in cui dovevano essere, con la persona con cui dovevano stare. Nessuno dei due aveva delle certezze, ma questo non li aveva fermati nel vivere quel magico momento. Magari sarebbe finito tra un’ora, un giorno, una settimana o un mese, ma a loro bastava viversi l'un l'altro, così come avevano sempre fatto.  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d’autrice:  
Ecco a voi un'altra storia, stavolta si parla di Thea e Roy. Erano la mia seconda coppia preferita e, non posso nascondere che ci sono rimasta quando lui se n'è andato. Ho capito i motivi, ma mi manca e non riesco a vedere nessuno vicino a Thea che non sia Roy.  
Volevo sognare con voi e così ho creato questa storia. In teoria si ambietnerebbe nella 5 stagione sempre nel 9 episodio, che come sappiamo tutti è quello a tema natalizio. Non ho ripreso tutto e, molte cose sono diverse, dato che nella serie nessuno è felice o, quanto meno nessuno che voglio io XD.  
Spero che vi piaccia e...  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che si prenderanno del tempo e leggeranno questa storia e chi vorrà lasciare un commento.Grazie ad ognuno di voi.  
E, grazie mille anche e sopratutto a te cugina, sei la luce dei miei giorni.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.

  
  
 


	4. Amore nei cieli (Tommy&Laurel)

 

  
  
  
  
  


   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Il Natale è la festa dove tutti si ritrovano, in quel momento Tommy sentì un brivido lunga la schiena e quando si girò la vide e rimase senza parole.  
Laurel era circondata da un'aureola bianca ed emanava una luce luminosa e scintillante e, ogni volta che camminava, lasciava sotto di sè uno strato bianco che unito alla sua luce era come se creasse polvere di stelle.  
Dal giorno della sua morte aveva sperato di poterla rivedere, almeno un’ultima volta ma non era stato così e quel momento per lui significò più di quanto riuscisse ad ammettere.  
Laurel era tanto presa a parlare con un angelo, stavano discutendo di qualcosa che lui non riuscì a capire, ma quando un brivido le percorse la schiena seppe che Tommy era vicino.  
Le succedeva tutte le volte che lui le passava accanto, anche se non erano nello stesso piano, universo o nello stesso luogo.  
Bastava solamente che si trovassero vicini, come se le due anime si appartenessero e fossero in constante ricerca l'uno dell'altra.  
Non resistette a lungo da quella sensazione che la tormentava, così si girò.  
Rimase basita quando la figura di Tommy si piazzò davanti, quando lo vide avvicinarsi e dietro di se spuntare delle piccole ali, le stesse che anche lei aveva ricevuto.  
Non c'erano dubbi su dove si trovassero, su cosa fossero, eppure il solo essere così vicini era surreale per loro.  
«Buon Natale, Laurel!» affermò Tommy con voce melodiosa e un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«Buon Natale anche a te, Tommy» riuscì a farfugliare lei, nervosa per quella vicinanza, ma non appena appoggiò la mano sulla sua spalla e le labbra sulla sua guancia si calmò e trovò la quiete.  
Quel gesto aveva sprigionato un piccolo bagliore di luce e, forse ancora inconsci di ciò che significava, si diressero nell'unico posto che avevano chiamato casa: Star City.  
Rimasero a lungo a vegliare sui loro amici e non furono contenti di vedere come stavano andando le cose senza di loro; così, consapevoli che potevano sistemare quella situazione, si guardarono e lo fecero.  
Tommy avvicinò la mano e la poggiò sulla sua e un attimo dopo Laurel la prese e la strinse.  
Fu così che si creò un fascio luminoso che li avrebbe accecati, un bagliore proveniente da due angeli che si sparse su tutta Star City.  
Magari non sarebbe cambiato nulla o magari sarebbe cambiato tutto, sapevano solamente che in quel momento la città e i loro amici avevano bisogno di speranza.  
I due non si separarono, così dopo aver regalato un po’ di magia, ritornarono nella loro nuova casa.  
Ci avevano messo un po’ prima di definirla tale, ma ora che si erano ritrovati, che le due anime appartenevano l'una all'altra, non c'erano più dubbi: quella era la loro casa.  
L'ultima cosa che si vide furono due figure mano nella mano allontanarsi in un cielo stellato, circondati da una luce intensa che lentamente scomparì.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Spazio d’autrice:  
Arrow è una fonte d'ispirazione per me, penso che ormai l'avrete capito XD  
Eccovi un'altra coppia che adoravo. Ammetto che Laurel e Tommy non mi facevano impazzire come personaggi singoli, ma come coppia io li amavo davvero.  
Sinceramente la loro morte mi ha spiazzato e non poco oserei dire, così non mi è rimasto che scriverci su e, immaginarmi come sarebbe potuto essere il loro natale dopo essere morti.  
Non so se è una storia che possa piacervi, ma diciamo che ho visto la loro vita andare oltre, li ho visti come angeli protettori.  
Ringrazio mia cugina per essermi stata accanto e per avermi suggerito alcune modifiche facendo sì che la storia fosse proprio come mi ero immaginata. E, ovviamente ringrazierò tutti voi, chi la leggerà solamente e chi si fermerà per un commento.  
Baci,  
Claire.  
  



End file.
